It's A Bet
by bmonteithcrisslopez
Summary: A prompt I got on tumblr. Sebastian is a substitute teacher and both Nick and Jeff want him. Niff best friends.


**A/N: So I got an interesting prompt on tumblr and decided to post it on here as well! I hope you guys like it, especially the anon who requested it! Also a thank you to my beta pavatotti!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own glee! (I called Ryan Murphy and he said that I had to be at least 21 :|)**

**Prompt: **I WISH I COULD HAVE SOME JAFFBASTIAN + NICKBASTIAN FIC THAT SEBASTIAN IS A SUB. JEFF AND NICK ARE BESTFRIENDS SINCE BIRTH. AFTER SEBASTIAN TRANSFERING TO DALTON, JEFF AND NICK BOTH INTEREST IN SEBASTIAN AND HAVE TO FIGHT FOR HIM. REALLY WANT TO SEE ROUGH/PLAYBOY-LIKE JEFF + SOFT, CARING AND WARM NICK. I'VE NEVER ASK ANYONE PROMT BEFORE. SO I'M SORRY IF I DID ANYTHING WRONG, DEAR. XDD

It's A Bet

Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling have been the best of friends ever since they were little kids. Nick still claims that his earliest memory was of the blond. So it's no surprise that they both ended up attending the same high school; Dalton Academy for boys. In fact, they almost have the exact same classes, not that the two pranksters interfered or anything. The two boys have very overactive imaginations, which usually lead to elaborate pranks. To get their schedules the same, the boys had to hack into the schools server and change all their classes so that they would be identical. Considering Nick was a computer wiz, this wasn't exactly a challenge. Their latest one being where they replaced all of Blaine's hair gel with glue.

Anyways, it's a sunny Tuesday morning and Nick and Jeff have third period Algebra 2. Nick likes the class, mainly because he's very good at math, but Jeff absolutely hates it. He thinks that their teacher, Mrs. Court, is very plain, and he would be much more intrigued if they had someone hotter as a teacher, like Mr. Mays.

"Come on, Nicky!" whined Jeff as the two entered the classroom.

"Jeff," Nick replied, taking his seat, "I'm not going to Scandals with you. Plus, you need a fake ID to even get in there."

The blond chuckled**.** "Not when you're me you don't."

Jeff was the typical hot seventeen year old. He was tall, blond, and had an amazing body, which he put to good use when he was on the dance floor. The guys at the local gay bar, Scandals, loved him.

Nick on the other hand preferred reading on Friday nights. He loved his friend's upbeat personality, but Scandals was just _not_ his thing. The brunette sighed, shaking his head softly as he pulled out his books. He knew that Jeff would go out regardless if he came, and sometimes he thought it would just be nice to have dinner or something—as friends, of course.

The bell rang and Jeff glanced over to his best friend, an eyebrow raised. Their teacher wasn't there. But, before either boy could comment, a tall man came flying through the door.

"Sorry I'm late," the man apologized, placing a shiny brief case down on the desk. "Call me Mr. Smythe, I'm your substitute teacher for the day."

The class of boys looked up, each checking the good-looking man in front of them. He was young, most likely right out of college. The man was tall, a good six feet at least. His brown hair was flipped up by some non-existent gel and his grey suit complimented his dark framed glasses.

Jeff smiled appreciatively, winking at his best friend. "I'm going to fuck him."

Nick looked over at him, wide eyed. "Jeff, you cannot have sex with a teacher!" he whispered, a slightly angry tone in his voice. Ever since the two boys came out when they were thirteen, Jeff had gotten all the hot guys. Sure, Nick had had a few boyfriends, but never were any of them hot, nor had they gotten past kissing. Jeff on the other hand was so obviously fucking every guy that caught his eye.

"He's a _sub_, not a real teacher!" Jeff pointed out, blatantly staring at Mr. Smythe's ass as he wrote his name on the black board.

Nick shrugged. "Still, he's off limits."

"And why is that?"

"Because," Nick said, gaining confidence. "He's mine."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, thoroughly surprised at the brunette's forwardness. "Then let the games begin."

**36**

By the time Friday rolled around, both boys were out of ideas. Mr. Smythe, who's first name they learned was Sebastian, had been their sub all week and had yet to fall for any of either boys little flirting moves.

Jeff groaned loudly as the bell rang, signaling the end of period three. He waited, along with Nick, until they were alone in the room with their stand in teacher.

"Can I help you boys?" Mr. Smythe asked, looking up from his laptop.

Nick smiled. "Yes, actually—"

"Would you like to go out for a drink?" Jeff interrupted, strutting up to the desk.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, sitting back in his chair. "Jeffrey, you're seventeen; drinking age is twenty one."

The blond scoffed, winking at him seductively. "Like that stopped you at my age."

"Or…" cut in Nick, stepping forward with some small amount of courage. "You and I could go out for dinner."

"Look, boys," Sebastian said, standing. "I'm your teacher. Going out with either of you, no matter how much I want to, would be unprofessional."

Jeff smirked, taking a step closer to him. "Then we can stay in. Our dorm is free," he murmured, his hazel eyes darkening.

Sebastian gulped, looking over at Nick. "Boys, look. This is my first job since I graduated and I really don't want to get fired. Especially for fucking two teenagers! I can do better, and not get arrested doing it."

"You underestimate me," Jeff replied smoothly, running his hand down Sebastian's arm. "You shouldn't. Many men have missed out on the best sex of their lives because they thought I was too young."

Nick shook his head, trying to ignore Jeff's comment and more importantly, trying to think of a way to seduce Mr. Smythe himself. It was easier said than done, especially since Nick was not one who flirted often. He smiled, suddenly thinking of an idea.

"Sebastian, can I call you Seb?" he asked, taking off his blazer and standing beside Jeff. "We may just be two teenagers, but we are hot, obviously. And you are hot, which is even more obvious. So why don't you have a little fun. You look like you haven't been laid in years."

This made Sebastian's skin crawl. It had been a while, not that he would ever admit it, and the teenage boy in him was desperate to get into both of their pants. He sighed, looking at both of them again. "It's Mr. Smythe to you," he muttered. "And when I get laid is none of your business."

The blond smirked, resting back on the desk. "It could be, if you wanted," he replied slyly. "We could easily be the best night you've had in a long time. Mr. I-Just-Got-Out-Of-College probably hasn't seen a good ass since then."

Nick nodded, slowly taking off his tie. "That's for sure. Really Sebastian, a guy as hot as you should never have to go that long without getting off properly."

"Like either of you have," Mr. Smythe shot back.

"You seriously think two gay teenage boys who go to an all boys school don't get laid at least once a week?" Jeff asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sebastian sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You make a good point. Do the Warblers still have those parties?"

"How do you know about them?" asked Nick quietly, surprised that a teacher would know about the secret parties they would throw.

"I went here," Sebastian replied cooly. "I know all about the tricks you guys pull."

Jeff smiled, his eyes getting hazy. "I bet you looked damn sexy in the blazer," he commented, slipping his own off.

"Not as good as you two look," Mr. Smythe replied, shocked at how easily he had said that.

Nick and Jeff smiled, knowing that tonight was going to be a good night for both of them. "So then you'll meet us in our dorm at say, 8?" asked Jeff.

"I'll be there." agreed Sebastian, smiling softly. "Now go to class, you don't need detention."

Jeff and Nick looked at one another as they walked out the door, silently agreeing that they both won the bet.

* * *

**A/N: As always, reviews are love!**


End file.
